ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisdanese Philosophy
Godless Philosophy While it is true that the Lisdanese used to worship the Forgotten Goddess, Lelix, and that the current Speritanian Goddess Lelir is a manifestation of the older deity, they currently do not have any religion native to their people. There are a few who follow the arcane faiths, but they are few and far between. Instead, the Lisdanese have a number of philosophical practices based on the concepts of Reincarnation, Life Paths and the Lizju - a form of fortune telling in which one uses the results of this reading to take direction and action in their lives. To understand this philosophy, it is important to understand a few key concepts: Lelix: Lelix, while coming from the same name of the old Goddess, simply means "Order". Lelix is the concept of being in-line with one's destiny. When one is acting rightly, they improve themselves, their situation, their health and their soul's standing. As the goal is ever to improve oneself and so reach enlightenment, one strives for a state of lelix at all times. This does not necessarily mean that one's life becomes simple, or easier, as challenge is a key part of growth. It simply means that one can clearly see the purpose behind each test and can meet the challenge without being stressed or overwhelmed or frightened. It is a conscious state of living. Lelix is represented in Lizju by white or hollow circles. Exun: The counterpoint to Lelix, Exun means "Unformed", and represents emptiness, incompleteness and disorder. Exun is not considered a bad farce, and has no malicious tone to it. It is the unshaped, the unharnessed. It represents areas of one's life that require attention, focus, improvement, and effort. Exun is said to be the original state of all matter, including non-life matter. From various points of Exun we can grow and change. Understanding the presence of Exun shows us where our attentions should be turned. In Lizju, Exun is represented by black or filled in circles. Hazji: One of the three precepts of Lizju, and also a fundemental part of meditation, Hazji means "Challenge". Hazji is represented in Lizju as the third column. Hazji are a crucial part of life. They are needed in order for growth. Without challenges we would stagnate. Hazji gives us something to put ourselves to, giving us purpose, teaching us through experience, and enabling us to address areas of weakness in our lives. Hazji usually refer more to personal qualities at addressing existing challenges in all areas of our lives, but focus more on the person being challenged than the challenge itself. It is not a fortune telling that tells you what will happen, merely the qualities you will need to hone or guard against in order to successfully face it. Yuwan: One of the three precepts of Lizju, and also a fundemental part of meditation and medicine, Yuwan means "Spirit". Specifically, the Yuwan is the balance of the body's systems, including motor systems like skeletal and muscular, but also the health of body, mind and spirit, the balance of strength between them, and how (as a whole) the connect to the world around you. A healthy body takes in and gives out impulse and energy, without one side of this exchange outstripping the other. If one has balance in Yuwan, they will have health. Disease and instability are caused by this balance becoming distorted. In Lizju, Yuwan is represented by the Second Column. Eiyu: One of the three precepts of Lizju, and also a fundemental part of meditation, work ethic, government and law, Eiyu means "Fortune". Eiyu relates to one's obligations, such as family, work, home, ownership etc. Because these aspects are ones with which we interact with others, it also has a strong aspect of dealings with others, fairness, self-control, good leadership and humility. In order for one to work well with others, one must apply oneself, but keep their efforts in line with what is needed for the whole. This balance between fulfillment of the self and support of the group is the core aspect of Eiyu. In Lizju, Eiyu is represented by the First Column. Lixing: While also one of the positions of the Lizju columns, the word itself means Ascension, and is the core concept of spiritual philosophy for the Lisdanese. The effort, through meditation, upright living, health of body, spirit, heart and mind, fulfilled living and eternal learning, of improving oneself enables the life one lives to end at a higher point on the spiral than one began at. The goal being that one will be reborn at a higher point on the spiral and eventually have learned all that they can learn, and attained and maintain perfection so that they reach enlightenment. Enlightenment is a ponit of completion for the Lisdanese. Not a matter of reaching some exalted heaven of bliss and beauty, not a matter of becoming wise and knowledgable, but of actually retiring the soul. By creating a soul so pure that it obtains the perfect vibration, it can then become one with the energy of the planet, and becomes a part of the life force itself. By doing so, they attain peace from the efforts of rebirth, and are able to end their journey by becoming part of the essence of existence, thereby giving the greatest gift to furutre generations and strengthing the aim of Lelix for the world. Lizju:In Lizju, there are 3 columns, each containing 4 stones, (or locations in the column). This means there are 16 possible combinations for a specific column, and some 4000+ combinations for the Lizju board. Without getting into the finer ponits of the overall layout, here are the names of the positions for a single column: Yiwa: "Pillar" 4 Lelix. O O O O Hwan: "Emptiness" 4 Exun. • • • • Elf: "Bird" 1 Lelix, 3 Exun. O• • • Lei: "Stone" 3 Exun, 1 Lelix. • • •O Tsun: "Moons" 2 Lelix, 2 Exun. O O • • Yur: "Weight" 2 Exun, 2 Lelix. • • O O Axis: "Cloud" 3 Lelix, 1 Exun. O O O• Yizju: "Earth" 1 Exun, 3 Lelix. •O O O Bath: "Breath" 1 Lelix, 1 Exun, 2 Lelix. O• O O Wei: "Loss" 2 Lelix, 1 Exun, 1 Lelix. O O •O Lixing: "Ascension" 1 Exun, 1 Lelix, 2 Exun. •O • • Euxing: "Descent" 2 Exun, 1 Lelix, 1 Exun. • • O• Nurrem: "Braid" 1 Lelix, 1 Exun, 1 Lelix, 1 Exun. O• O• Maja: "Anchor" 1 Exun, 1 Lelix, 1 Exun, 1 Lelix. •O •O Jeinung: "Borders" 1 Lelix, 2 Exun, 1 Lelix. O• •O Tatlef: "Meeting" 1 Exun, 2 Lelix, 1 Exun. •O O• Category:Lisdan Category:Lisdanese Category:Faiths Category:Eastern Continent